


[VID] There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

by ohvienna



Series: vids by ohvienna [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Han Solo is [redacted], POV Leia Organa, The Huttslayer, Video, Vividcon, jj abrams ruined my childhood (and i love it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really wanted something different for us." She thought of her daydreams of the two of them flying across the galaxy together, carefree at last. - Star Wars: Bloodline</p><p>For Leia and her life and her family and all the traumas she's endured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> First fanvid for Star Wars, fittingly about Leia and how the events of The Force Awakens figure into a lifetime of loving these characters and loving Leia/Han. This was also made after experiencing a deluge of feelings while reading Claudia Gray's Bloodline, a new canon novel that dives into Leia's life in a way that I've always wanted to see it explored. 
> 
> 2016 premieres vid @ VividCon Chicago.

Subscribe on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCagKxiuq4qN7PqiDuhlxk9w?sub_confirmation=1) | Download [.mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3jcph82o5d7vcc9/tialtngo_oh.zip) | Post on [Tumblr](http://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/149050731480/i-really-wanted-something-different-for-us-she)

Lyrics:

Take me out tonight  
Where there's music and there's people  
And the young are alive

Driving in your car  
I never, never want to go home  
Because I haven't got one anymore

Take me out tonight  
Because I want to see people  
And I want to see life

Driving in your car  
Oh, please don't take me home  
Because it's not my home, it's their home  
And I'm welcome no more

And if a double-decker bus  
Crashes into us  
To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die

And if a ten ton truck  
Kills the both of us  
To die by your side  
Well, the pleasure of the privilege is mine

Take me out tonight  
Take me anywhere  
I don't care, I don't care, I don't care

And in the darkened underpass  
I thought oh, God, my chance has come at last  
But then a strange fear gripped me and I just couldn't ask

Take me out tonight  
Oh, take me anywhere  
I don't care, I don't care, I don't care

Driving in your car  
I never, never want to go home  
Because I haven't got one  
Oh, I haven't got one

And if a double-decker bus  
Crashes into us  
To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die

And if a ten ton truck  
Kills the both of us  
To die by your side  
Well, the pleasure of the privilege is mine

There is a light and it never goes out  
There is a light and it never goes out  
There is a light and it never goes out


End file.
